Speak to Me
by ZeldaFreak701
Summary: A short one shot erotica with two original characters that takes place in Spirit Tracks.


A story that takes place in the Spirit Tracks world. A few key points:

None of the characters from Sprit Tracks are in the game

Engineers in this world drive the trains while carrying the "purifiers" to the temples

Engineers wear the same uniform as Link's engineering uniform

Ressha means train in Japanese. Emile and Ressha are original characters. Feel free to insert any characters of your choosing for this.

Don't worry too much about the details, just skip to the love scene lol

"It's okay, we'll bring you back to your village," said Emile. As he walked the elegantly decorated Goron back to the train, his eye caught a small spot on the otherwise red mountainside. He picked up the beautiful white flower and handed it to her. "Here, this will make it better."

The Goron girl smiled. "Thank you, kind sir," she said as they walked back to the train. Her rock complexion heated on her cheeks as they turned bright red. The ride to the village was easy enough. The Goron girl seemed excited, if not anxios. She clutched the flower tightly. As the train slowed, she opened the door and hopped off, rolling to the village before the train made it to a complete stop at the station.

"She must be excited," said Emile.

As Emile and Ressha, his loyal silent engineer, stepped off of the train and onto the platform, they were greeted by the Goron village chief, Darunia. In a thunderous voice, he proclaimed, "Well you certainly are a bold hero."

"Oh it was nothing, the purification of the Fire Temple was necessary for everyone," responded Emile.

Darunia laughed. "Not about that! But saving all of us from certain doom and up and asking my daughter to marry you!"

As usual, Ressha kept her face stoic. She was not a cold woman, often times Emile had heard her giggle and seen her smile at him when he spoke to her, but her duty was to do as she was told by Emile and Emile only. Emile, on the other hand, went pale. "Marry? I don't think I understand."

Darunia patted Emile on the back, quite roughly. "In this village it is custom to present a bride-to-be with a white flower. Certainly you've noticed that white flowers, or any flowers, rarely bloom on the mountainside. Finding one is an arduous and difficult task. Therefore, its acquirement shows the loyalty and dedication of the one presenting it. I thought you were a great kid before, but now, boldly asking my young daughter to marry you just after you've saved us, you're something else."

Emile could hardly believe it. He was told before he left the village for the Fire Temple that his daughter had wandered off and had not returned. When he found her on the way back she was so scared and he only tried to cheer her up. "This is a mistake, though!" Emile said his voice thick with anxiety. "But I'm a human and you're…..not." He carefully chose his words as to not insult him. He did help repair his train after all for no fee.

"It is a strange notion indeed. But I can't think of any other human I'd rather have in my family than you," Darunia said with glee.

"I'm sorry, chief. But this….this cannot happen."

Darunia's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean….I can't get married." His eyes shifted around. He turned and saw Ressha. "I can't because I'm already engaged." The words fell out. Before anyone could inquire further, he put his arm on Ressha's shoulder. "To my engineer, Ressha."

Ressha's eyes flew open and her lips slightly parted in absolute surprise. "Is this true?" Darunia asked. Ressha only nodded as she could not speak.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," said Darunia.

His daughter came from behind him, a look of relief on her face, and handed Emile the white flower back. "Thank goodness, I was not ready for marriage," she said smiling.

"Well now we know who this flower really belongs to."

Emile swallowed hard. What had he just done? He slowly turned and handed the flower to her and she took it in her gloved hands. He did not know what to say, so he remained silent.

"You know you have a difficult task ahead of you in the desert. Why don't we perform the ceremony tonight?"

Emile turned back around. "Tonight? We weren't planning on….I mean we didn't mean to…..that's far too soon!"

"Nonsense. Our warriors fight harder and better in battle knowing that they've a wife and family to go home to."

Emile let out an exasperated sigh. "But I'm not a warrior, by any means." In reality, Ressha followed him into the temples and protected him to make sure he got to the prayer chamber within them safely.

"Brave and humble too!" said Darunia. "I insist we move forward with the ceremony. It would be our honor. My wife and her handmaidens will prepare the bride and you will be prepared by me personally." He clapped his hands and before Emile knew it, Ressha was being led away by the village women. She looked back at Emile with a look of uncertainty on her face. He gave her a stern nod, and immediately she took a stern, knowing look on her face as well and returned the nod. The exchange lasted only a moment.

A few hours later, Emile had been stripped of his clothing and put in a traditional cloth that was tied about his waist. The Gorons wore it as a loin cloth but humans were much smaller than them. He looked at himself in the shiny glass that acted as a mirror. "You're so puny and small," Darunia said in a non insulting manner. "Humans can be so frail. But you do make it look the garb look larger. That's always a plus." He gave a belting laugh that nearly shook the hut.

It was then that Darunia's wife entered. "The bride is almost ready," she announced. "We had to fashion a separate cloth for her bosom. She refused to move her hands away from them until they were covered with something."

"You look frustrated," said Emile.

"Yes well, it was difficult to dressing her up in a manner in which she liked. The girl does not speak a word."

"That sounds like a good find for a bride," said Darunia. "A good find indeed." He laughed again.

"She is not able to speak. When I first met her, when she became my engineer to take me across this world, I was told by her trainer that she could not find her voice; whatever that means." He almost said that she just simply does as she's told, but he decided against it. Come to think of it, he did wonder what her voice would sound like. He had heard her breathy laughs and sighs, but nothing more.

"Well she is almost ready. The ceremony is to begin after sundown."

"The ceremony is to begin whenever I say it is to begin," said Darunia. His wife merely gave him a cold frown. "Which is after sundown. Thank you, my love." His wife turned and left.

Darunia went to follow her. "We will send for you whenever we're ready. It is customary to use this time to pray to the goddesses for good luck." Darunia's demeanor suddenly turned much more serious. "The Sand Temple is much more dangerous than the one here. There's a chance you may not come out alive." With that he left.

Emile had never really thought about the possibility of dying until now. He had a close brush with death just the day before in the Fire Temple as he and Ressha fought the temple's guardian. The metal cart that surrounded his lair jounced as it screeched along its rails and nearly threw him off into the bubbling pit of lava below him, until Ressha grabbed for him and held him near so it wouldn't happen again. He hadn't even thanked for it when all was said and done. He had forgotten given all the excitement of having purified another temple. And upon their return to the village farther down the mountains he roped her into marriage. She had been so good to him and he slowly began to see her as just his protector, instead of her own person. He didn't even realize it. There were joyous times with her though. They caught wild rabbits together, and just weeks ago, they watched the sunset together as they left the Ocean Realm. She was his only constant companion on this pilgrimage and found her smiles welcoming and warm.

Emile was summoned by Darunia and he was greeted by the night sky, flecked with beautiful bright stars. It turns out Goron marriage ceremonies are quite simple. The groom waits for his bride near a bonfire while the attendees sit around it, holding white, torn pieces of parchment, used to represent white flower petals. The feast is reserved for the guests only as the bride and groom are supposed to fast the entire day and share their first meal as a couple later on. Emile wasn't hungry anyway and did his best to hide his anxiety. He used quick words to get out of one marriage ceremony and was now all but forced into another. He felt that he should've been more firm with Darunia in telling him now was not the right time, but it was too late to think about that now.

"The bride may come out," said Darunia, standing next to Emile. As the cloth covering the opening of the bridal hut was pushed back, Emile almost felt his jaw hit the floor. Ressha came out dressed in a thin small top over her breast and large but tightly drawn skirt about her waist. She always donned her engineering uniform with her gloves and boots always on. But with her stomach and legs exposed, he saw how curvaceous she was. Her long wavy brown hair, normally kept up tightly and under her hat was now free and spilling over her white shoulders and rested just atop her chest. Its only adornment was the white flower presented to her just hours ago. Emile realized he was staring and forced his mouth shut before she could notice. Suddenly he was feeling self conscious; not wanting to admit that _he _hoped she liked what she saw from him.

She slowly came up to him, with her usual, abiding stern look on her face. But her eyes told Emile differently. She was nervous, but not scared. She was merely doing as she was instructed. Darunia turned the bride and groom towards each other. "Please join hands," said Darunia with jubilation.

Unsure of what to do, Emile tentatively raised his hands. Daruina looked toward Ressha and gently took her left hand and raised it to hold Emile's. Understanding, they faced each other and each other's hands in front of them. Emile would never have guessed how soft her hands were, them having been hidden in her gloves all the time. "Today we are joined under the stars to witness Emile, our hero, and Ressha, his faithful engineer," Emile rolled his eyes at Darunia's addressing her as just an engineer even though he had done the same thing, "as they become one," Darunia began.

The Goron's cheered. "Emile and Ressha, look into each others' eyes now and repeat these words: For my life and forever, I will always love you."

Knowing that Ressha could not speak, he said the words himself. "For my life and forever, I will always love you," he tried to sound as monotonous as possible, but his voice betrayed him. Ressha was noticeably surprised and taken aback and almost felt it was genuine.

"You may now kiss the bride," said Darunia. The guilt washed over Emile again as he clutched Ressha's hands, afraid he would almost hurt her, and moved in for a quick peck on her lips. She barely had enough time to blink before he pulled away immediately. There was a thunderous applause from the villagers as they threw the white parchment in the air. It rained down on the newlywed couple as they shared glances of apprehension.

At least it was all over now. Emile and Ressha could leave the next day and pretend this never happened. Ressha could not speak of this and Emile certainly would not tell anyone. He slowly released his hands from Ressha, who immediately put her hands at her side in her obedient stance.

Emile breathed a sigh of relief. Then someone shouted, "Now for the consummation!" Immediately, Emile sucked the air back into his lungs. His head jerked toward Ressha, wondering if she was as surprised as he was, but her face looked the same. She had already gotten over the initial shock of being roped into marriage, and she knew everything that went along with it, including the consummation.

Before the Gorons could grab at them, Darunia's voiced thundered over the crowd. "Wait wait, humans are not like us! They're much more prudish. Let's give them privacy and peace for this."

The crowed obliged and led them to a small hut. The ceiling had a large hold cut into it, letting in the moonlight that illuminated the area around where it hit the floor. Emile and Ressha felt the wind of the cloth as it was let down behind them, shutting them off from the world. Emile could make out the bed on the floor. It was somewhat small, just big enough for two people and fixed with lavish sheets and sheets. It was surprisingly lavish for such primitive village.

Emile swallowed hard and turned to face Ressha who looked dutiful in her stance. "Ressha, I am so sorry about all of this," Emile said. "You're not my slave, and you're not just my engineer either. You're my friend and I shouldn't have put this burden on you." Ressha nodded and smiled faintly, almost saying thank you for revelation. Outside the hut, they could hear the distant Gorons cheering for the new couple. They weren't close enough to hear Emile speak, but their words were clearly made out. "They really want a show."

Ressha nodded and when Emile looked straight into her eyes, her lips were on his in a searing passionate kiss. Emile's eyes flew open, not realizing what was happening at first. He felt her right leg creep up his side and wrap around his hip as her tongue invaded his mouth. He had never seen Ressha act this way before Soon she broke away and began trailing kisses across his face and down his throat and then down his chest. Emile didn't realize it at first but he was panting like he was out of breath, frozen in where he stood as she came dangerously close to where the cloth was tied.

Then Ressha's hands were on his chest and suddenly the floor came up to hit him on the back of the head. When Ressha crawled over him, he realized she had pushed him to the floor. Her hands trailed down to where the ceremonial cloth was tied to his waist and gave it a gentle tug. Instinctively he grabbed for it to keep it in place. Instantly, Ressha withdrew her hands. Emile could feel the heat on his cheeks, thankful for the near darkness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…You can if you want…I mean….." Emile couldn't find the words to say.

Ressha crawled off of him and slowly got to her feet. Even though she was shorter than him, she seemed imposing as Emile looked up at her from the floor. It was hard to make out her face in the moonlit hut. He couldn't tell if she was enjoying this or simply being dutiful. In one swift yet graceful motion, she removed her top and bottom, exposing her entire body. The pale moonlight shining through outlined the curves of her breast perfectly and she looked like a goddess.

Emile swallowed hard yet again, completely in shock at her wanton behavior. She slowly came down to her knees and hovered over him. Her fingers trailed down to his where his cloth was tied yet again. She tugged once more but Emile quickly grabbed her wrist and sat up. Ressha slowly withdrew her hands again and took on that dutiful, obedient expression she often had. Emile's heart thundered in his chest, not knowing what to do.

Then it hit him: he _wanted_ this. But he didn't want to want this. He had never really put thought into what would happen to him or Ressha when all of this was over, but he certainly knew he would probably never see her again. But over time he'd grown to love her smile, her determination, and her loyalty. But did she feel the same way? Could he bear to ask her, only for her to no reciprocate?

His mind raced so fast that he hadn't even realized that he was pulsing under his cloth. Ressha must have noticed beforehand when she tried to take it off. Still holding her wrist he slowly got up and led her to the bed. She sat upright next to him in perfect posture, completely comfortable with her nudity in front of him. "You don't have to do this if you truly don't want to," Emile said finally. "I know you're bound to your duties and need to listen to me, but you don't have to go through with this as well. We've already gone through the motions, they will believe us."

The hut was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Of course, Ressha couldn't speak, but if she could, Emile imagined that she wouldn't anyway. The air was thick with tension. After enough time that neither made a move, Emile turned and stretched his legs on the bed, about to lie down. But Ressha took his left hand before his back could touch the mattress and slowly placed it on her breast. Tentatively, he brought his right hand up and took her other breast into his hand, wondering if it's what she wanted.

He ran his fingers over her stiff peaks and gently squeezed them. She let out quick sigh and he immediately withdrew his hands, almost afraid he was hurting her. She smiled again and took both hands and placed them back on her once more. Unsure of what to do next, he tried to mimic what she had down and slowly leaned in to kiss her neck as his hands continued to fondle her. He could hear her breathing increase into drawn out pants. He wished she could _tell_ him how it felt.

Soon his mouth found its way to where his hands were and he let his tongue take over for his fingers. It wasn't long before he could feel Ressha's fingers comb through his hair, slightly tugging at times. He continued his ministrations until she pushed him back onto the mattress and again began trailing kisses down his torso, quickly making it to his waist and tugging at the cloth. This time he didn't stop her and his breath caught as he felt the cooler air rush over his now exposed body. He heard the cloth make a soft thump on the floor across the hut. Ressha wanted it far away from them.

He kept his gaze fixed at the moon showing through the hole in the ceiling. He let Ressha do as she pleased and put his arms at either of his sides. He gasped as she took him in her hands. Emile's hands clutched the sheets tightly, trying to restrain his voice and not sound _too_ eager. Ressha's soft hands were like magic as she worked him in smooth, fluid motions. Emile jerked his head downward and sat up slightly to see her as he felt her lips on him.

Not being able to look away, he watched as she took him deep in her mouth. She was also tentative; it was probably her first time doing such a thing. It was the same for him too. He had never dreamed of a woman doing this for him. She was slow at first, adjusting to his size. But she began to quicken and Emile's breaths were soon turning into pants as well. He clutched at the sheets even tighter now. Then suddenly, without warning, Ressha pulled away.

Emile caught his breath, wondering what she was going to do next. When she inched her way up to him, her knees on either side of his hips, he knew. He felt dryness at the back of his throat and he bit his lip hard. He did not lie back down and held his sitting up position. With his heart thundering in his chest, and his eyes not leaving hers, he took both of her hands and put them on his shoulders for support. He then leaned back on his palms.

Finding her balance, she raised herself on her knees and positioned himself on top of him. He was at her entrance and with a little guidance by her hand; she was slowly sinking him inside of her. Her gaze never left his, but he could tell there was a little bit pain. Finally, no longer wanting to wait, she quickly sheathed him inside of her in one smooth motion, clawing his shoulders in the process.

As if to take her pain within him, Emile held her close and whispered in her ear how amazing and beautiful she was, and how good she felt around him. She seemed encouraged and kissed his forehead, then his lips. Her perfect, soft and voluptuous lips felt so right on his. He didn't want to share her with anyone. He couldn't imagine parting ways with her to serve someone else once his pilgrimage was over. He wanted her to belong to him and only him.

She moved back and forth, slowly at first, and more quickly. Her quickening rhythm held unmistakable hunger. Emile realized that she too was as eager as he was. At some point her hands drifted to his back and scratched at him. He loved the sensation of it all. He began thrusting, wanting to feel her around him more.

With each thrust he could hear her pant and sigh. He continued to do it and could hear some new sounds escaping from her throat. They were short and shallow at first, but they grew into audible moans and mewling. Mixed in with their heavy breathing, Emile could hear them coming out. Hearing her want him drew him so close to the edge. "Ressha…" he choked out. "Ressha I can't…" he closed his eyes tightly.

Ressha continued to move her hips in rhythm with his thrusting, her moans becoming louder and longer. She nodded, digging her short nails into his back. She was close too. As Emile turned over the edge, he was unusually quiet, exhaling his breath as he climaxed and continued to thrust. It just then that he heard Ressha's voice come out too. In a loud and drawn out moan, she climaxed too, not even caring that she was certainly heard throughout the entire mountainside.

Ressha slowly came down from euphoria as Emile watched, having calmed down already. Exhausted and breathless, her eyes slowly opened to look down at him, becoming almost shy. Emile opened his arms up, inviting her to lay with him in his arms. She leaned in close. "I…I can….." she began to say. Emile put a finger to her lips and kissed her once again. He kissed her over and over again. "Thank you," she said sleepily when he finally stopped and nestled on his chest.

"No, thank you," said Emile. He yawned. "Thank you for saving me." He paused.  
"And marrying me."

Ressha smiled. "We'll have a talk about that tomorrow," she said happily.

"I can't wait…." He managed to get out before they both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
